


The Other Side

by Peach_Inc5000



Series: Original Stories [1]
Category: Hreif Hjarta
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst with a Happy Ending, Babies, Blood and Injury, Demi Gods (different concept from Greek and Romen mythology), Distant families, Dragons, Elves, F/M, Fluff, Give Draco a break, God of Dragons, Gods, I suck at names holy shit, I would die for my ocs, If Gods could give up there immortality, Lies, Look I'm original, Love Stories, Musical References, Names inspired by Greek Mythology, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original God concepts I swear no Greek or Romen Mythology, Original everything, Past Governments, Past and Present, Post War world, Semi Gods, Sonas, This is my first story so it might suck, Transformation, War, War World, Winter, Winter Demons, ghost - Freeform, moon and time god, neko, new tags as I go, original creatures, phantoms, sun and fire god
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peach_Inc5000/pseuds/Peach_Inc5000
Summary: Melody gave in, turning around and walking towards the sound. It called her to follow it. Farther into the castle. Deeper into the catacombs. Then it stopped, leaving Melody lost in dark halls. But from down the hall she could see the slightest glimpse of a fire. Melody ran towards it. She didn’t even know this please existed. Eventually she got into a room. It was big. There was a single lantern on a table. In front of it a journal lay open. Walking towards the desk she stopped reading the page.
Relationships: Melody/Draco
Series: Original Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057031





	1. It's All A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melody gave in, turning around and walking towards the sound. It called her to follow it. Farther into the castle. Deeper into the catacombs. Then it stopped, leaving Melody lost in dark halls. But from down the hall she could see the slightest glimpse of a fire. Melody ran towards it. She didn’t even know this please existed. Eventually she got into a room. It was big. There was a single lantern on a table. In front of it a journal lay open. Walking towards the desk she stopped reading the page.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope You Enjoy!

Flint sat at the table trying to relax. He fiddled with the hem of his white gloves. Everything was getting out of hand. Their people were hungry, tried and scared. On top of that winter was approaching. Fast. Flint’s ginger hair swooped down in front of his gray eyes. Then he looked towards the door hearing it open then close. He sat up, straightening his back, smiling at his purple haired friend. “Flint, is everything ok?” She asked looking over at him. He looked drained. 

“Oh y-yeah. I have just been doing a lot of work. You know for the people.” Flint glanced away. “They don’t have enough food. And our supply ships haven’t been returning.” Flint grumbled, rubbing his eyes. “But! I can push the cold weather out again. Just one more year, we can grow more crops.” His friend sitting across from him looked over to him. 

“You said that last year.” He spoke up. “And the year before that.” The truth is Flint has said it for the past hundred years. Ever since the war started, ever since the capital cut off the supplies to their utopia. 

“Relax Rosmoke.” Flint smiled tapping his finger. He was always so chipper when he spoke. He’s personality was being chipper. Always outshining his role to those two. He was less of a fellow king to them. More like being the younger brother of the group. Despite being much older than Rosmoke. “I just need to make sure they people are well enough to stand tall.” The one female of the group frowned. 

“Yes but watch your energy level. You remember what happened to The Moon.” She looked at him worrying. The moon, better known as Selena, was Flint's closest friend. His wife. She died a few decades back protecting a human child from the God of Combat during a battle. Sadly dying due to her body not being able to keep up with the energy being used. 

“Selena died a hero. I will never forget that Aelita. I just wanna carry on for her.” Flint laughed with a smile watching Aelita sit down. 

Flint stepped out of the meeting room walking down the crystal decorated halls. He remembered just wondering around this very castle with Selena. Now almost everything he had from her was gone. Including his son. He never knew what happened to him. He was born a year before Selena died. They all said it was the work of the King of Glory. Or as the people of this city knew him as. The Corrupted King. Flint shook his head. Maybe they were right. He did always say he’d stop winter from coming. Not realize this winter would be the harshest and wouldn’t end in this region until the rip that separated the world was fixed. Which wouldn’t be fully finished for trillions of years. But only grow stronger. 

* * *

Then Melody woke up. She lay there for a minute, just staring at the ceiling. It was in the dead of night. Flint? Aelita? Rosmoke? Who were they? Why does she see through Flint's eyes in her dreams? It’s been like this for weeks. There is no way this is natural. She turned back looking at her sleeping husband. Their son is sleeping on his chest. Slowly she slipped out of the bed. Walking out of their room in the capital’s castle, slipping her robe over her shoulders. She needed water, she just needed to clear her head. While she was walking back up to the room she heard the quiet whispers of someone. She couldn’t tell who. “Please go away.” Melody mumbled, this also wasn’t new. She thought this thing was gone. Then she heard it again behind her. Far at the end of the hallway. It wanted her to follow it, begging her too. 

Melody gave in, turning around and walking towards the sound. It called her to follow it. Farther into the castle. Deeper into the catacombs. Then it stopped, leaving Melody lost in dark halls. But from down the hall she could see the slightest glimpse of a fire. Melody ran towards it. She didn’t even know this please existed. Eventually she got into a room. It was big. There was a single lantern on a table. In front of it a journal lay open. Walking towards the desk she stopped reading the page. “I, Flint the God of The Sun and Fire, promise to never let this flame die. For this is the flame that protects us from Frigus Hieme.” Melody mumbled aloud. “The eternal flame? Is that what he means? And the Frigus Hieme?” Melody pulled out the chair at the desk reading more. She kept reading. Then she flipped the page. It was completely inked out. Then the page after that. The rest of the book was inked out. Melody flicked her wrist slightly. Torches that hung on the walls lit up. It was some kind of Library. Getting up she went to one of the book cases that covered the walls of this circular room. Pulling out a book she dusted off the cover. A letter falling out of the book. It was opened, the letter being addressed to Lord Flint from Lady Celena. Melody picked it up. She read through the letter. It was sweet. Nothing less. Then she read farther down. It started talking about a war. How Selena’s soldiers were tired and wanted to go home for the winter. How it was becoming too dangerous for the children at the outpost. That people were dying and others were getting sick. Melody finished reading the letter, putting it back to find another paper. 

_Dear Flint,_

_Deepest condolences. But today, December 5 XXXX, Lady Selena The Goddess of The Moon died from over use of energy. She died bravely protecting a young child from one of King Mors council members, Libitina The Goddess of Death. I sent with this letter, her wedding bands and engagement ring. As well as the last letter she wrote to you. Lady Selena cared deeply about you wishing to one day see your daughter again. Once again I am sorry for your loss, but stay strong for her. Like she did for us._

It was heartbreaking to read. Melody, held onto the letters before putting them down. Going back to filling through different books. Then she found documents on the creation of the god sword. The only thing that could whip out the enter god population. This was at least the first prototype. No the sword looked entirely different. There were notes paired with it. Talking of how with this sword the only way for it to successfully kill a god, was to run it through their neck. This sword was used three times, beheading the traitor, before being melted down to start anew.

Finally Melody made her way back to the desk. Going through the draws. Finding another Journal. This one is drastically different in handwriting. This book's handwriting was neat, and the letters curved together. But took place during the same time period. Aelita The Goddess of Time, was written on the first page. Then she puts it in front of her on top of Flint’s Journal. Picking up another Journal. This one belonged to Rosmoke the God of the Dragons. Why has Melody never heard of the gods. It was quite clear they were some of the original gods. So why did the Stories stay otherwise? Were they criminals? Melody sighed opening Rosmoke’s journal reading. 

She was there for a while and with the lack of windows she didn’t even realize it was day already. ”Melody?” Someone called out from down the hall. Then the sound of people running followed it. “For the love of our gods. I thought something happened to you.” Draco mumbled putting the lantern down on the table hugging her. 

“How did you find this place?” Someone else was with Draco. She looked over to find Etor. “I thought King Mors, I thought he burned all these books.” Etor looked like he didn’t know what to do. “You are to never come back here Melody. No one is to ever come here again. This place should stay locked up, we don’t need to damage the gods reputation even more.” 

“What do you mean Etor?” Melody pushed away from Draco walking towards Etor still holding Flints journal. 

“Because, no one is allowed to remember.” Etor grumbled, grabbing the book from Melody. 

“Why? What don’t we know Etor?” Melody shot back. Etor tensed up.

“THIS DOESN’T CONCERN YOU AND NEVER WILL.” Etor yelled, Melody flinching. “YOU TWO ARE TO NEVER SPEAK OF THIS PLACE. NEVER. NOW GET OUT!” Draco grabbed his lantern, his other hand taking Melody’s hand. Etor letting out a huff looking up at the rows of books.

Draco put out the lantern once they were met with sunlight. Melody hadn’t said anything. “What in our gods' names convinced you to go that deep into the catacombs?” Draco huffed. He was worried, Melody never disappeared without telling someone where she was going. 

“A dream. I needed answers.” Melody mumbled back. Draco looking back at her. 

“A DREAM! You were gone for hours Melody. We searched the whole capital for you. Melody, just don’t disappear like that again please.” Draco took a deep breath. Melody didn’t get the answers she wanted. She needed to go back. “God you look exhausted. Let’s go back to our room. You need to rest.” Draco smiled, lifting his hand to hold the side of Melody’s face. Melody nodding. After being pulled away from that book she realized how tired she actually was. 

“Draco what time is it?” Melody asked quietly. 

“Around midday… Now let’s get you some sleep.” Draco smiled, picking Melody up carrying her back to the room. Melody struggled to keep her eyes open. Feeling them drift shut. All she knows is she had to go back to that library.


	2. Festival Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Outside the borders of the capital. A storm was fast approaching. It was a horrid storm, almost unnatural. The air grew colder as it approached. The festival was fast approaching. Melody, Draco and Serenity began to be sent out more often to resolve mortal conflict. It was the job as the top three. To resolve issues in hopes it doesn’t become violent. They were kind of like the council, except mortals actually liked them. Somewhere buried in the ruins of a kingdom, the eternal flame flickered. Slowly beginning to die giving more power back to the Frigus Hieme as they rushed this eternal winter towards the capital. The tension in the capital growing before it it night. Melody sneaking down into what she assumed was the lost archives. The room from the other night.

Melody sat in one of the many council rooms. This one had a round table. The only other person in there at the time was Draco. She needed to know more. There were talks of other kingdoms. On the other side of the plant. It was brief with little to no details. Quietly she fiddled with the ends of her sleeves. It was starting to get colder by each passing minute. Then the door opened. Melody’s basically older sister, Serenity, walked through the doors. “It’s nice to see you’re rested.” She smiled at Melody.

“Yeah. Sorry for disappearing on you guys. I didn’t even realize I was one for so long.” Melody smiled back. “I just wish I could go bac- Nevermind.” Melody mumbled quietly.

“Well let’s get this meeting started. The winter festival is in a week.” Serenity sat down. Placing the folder in front of her. “This is gonna be new for all of us. We never had to do the planning.” Serenity’s mom had always done this. But was tragically killed. The festival was planned by the royal council the following year.

“Well, are we gonna do the ball? Sure they are never fun but to attend as one of the more powerful gods. But the other gods would enjoy it.” Draco laughed, Serenity and Melody secretly agreeing. What even then they were fun to attend.

“Honestly that’s a great idea. The council didn’t do one last year and Percy was telling me how him and his friends were a little disappointed.” Melody added. This festival always celebrating the year and the other seasons. Spring was the start of their year. Winter being the end. So before the world became cold again they would celebrate. But it was themed around the winter.

“Yeah. And I know Draco’s just dying to see you in a fancy dress again” Serenity laughed.

“Oh shut up.” Draco laughed back. “I mean yeah. But shut up. Now we can plan the capitals decorations. ONCE, you tell us the theme.” Draco continued getting back on the topic. Melody began drifting from the conversation. Not paying attention. Drift back to the book and her dreams. The dates showed that the journal was written right before the start of the god war. Was the mentions of that other city, the other side? No one ever knew the other side. No one was ever taught it. Then she remembered the Frigus Hieme. What ever was keeping them away or at least weak was the eternal fire. Melody knew of it. But never knew where it was.

“The eternal fire.” Melody mumbled. Serenity and Draco looking at her.

“MELODY YOUR A GENIUS!” Serenity burst out with a smile. “The council wanted us to pick the theme. That one is perfect!” Draco looked confused.

“Yeah but what does it have to do with winter?” Draco asked. Serenity thinking.

“Oh the Frigus Hieme. My mom told me stories about them when I was younger. This planets oceans used to be covered in ice apparently. The dominant species being the Frigus Hieme. They are pretty much winter demons, that can cause attitude changes in people. The eternal fire weakened them.” Serenity smiled. No one knew how Serenity’s knew all this stuff. Was her mom really that powerful? No one knows. It’s a theory amongst a lot of the mortal population that her murder was planned. The higher ups felt like she knew too much. But that wasn’t the case. The higher ups didn’t even know she knew these things.

“Why did we not learn about them then when we were growing up?” Draco asked, this man had so many questions. “Maybe we aren’t supposed to know this. How are we sure we can trust your mom?” Draco continued.

“What are you trying to say? Draco do you know how crazy you sound? My mom taught you!” Serenity shot back. The room grew cold, freezing even. Melody sighed out watching her breath puff out like a cold. Her friends did not realize it as they argued more. Melody became worried.

“Maybe we should drop it. Can we please just finish what we came here for?” Melody spoke up. Before Draco could say something and things would spiral downwards. The other two gods agreed, the room warming up back to its original temperature. Melody rubbed her arm and it was still covered in goosebumps. She never got goosebumps. He skin had a chilly touch to it, a contrast to her normally abnormally hot skin that came with being the sun god. The room sat in an uncomfortable silence. “I’ll go bring this to the council…” Melody mumbled picking up the folder in front of Serenity, walking out of the room. Going to look for any council member.

Melody wandered around listening for some council members' voices. “You’re being over dramatic Etor.” Someone spoke. Etor letting out a huff.

“Yeah, but what if Kritana was right and Luna was Aelita. What if we should have killed her!?” Etor freaked a bit. Melody just listened.

“There was no evidence Etor. It’s bad enough we imprisoned her before we could confirm or deny anything Kritana said.” The other voice was a males voice.

“Then why didn’t you and your family look more into it Raz. They were traitors to the royal crown. What if there was a reason Luna trained those 3. She could be trying to overthrow us again.” Etor went on. Melody stepping into the room.

“Um excuse me… I have the party planning file.” Melody said. Raz and Etor looking at her.

“Thank you. I’ll take it.” Raz said, his ram ears shaking a bit as a greeting. He walked up to Melody with a soft smile. “Meet me in the lost archives tonight.” He mumbled to Melody as he went to leave the room. “Well, I’ll be on my way Etor. Peach needed help with something, have a good day.” He waved behind him leaving the room. Etor looked at Melody. Melody felt incredibly awkward. Tense growing in the air.

“How much did you hear?” He asked, Melody tensing a bit.

“Not much sir.” Melody responded, trying to relax herself. Etor looked at her. Did he not believe her?

“Well I have work to do. Have a good day Melody.” Etor said he sounded paranoid. Melody watched as he walked away.

* * *

Outside the borders of the capital. A storm was fast approaching. It was a horrid storm, almost unnatural. The air grew colder as it approached. The festival was fast approaching. Melody, Draco and Serenity began to be sent out more often to resolve mortal conflict. It was the job as the top three. To resolve issues in hopes it doesn’t become violent. They were kind of like the council, except mortals actually liked them. Somewhere buried in the ruins of a kingdom, the eternal flame flickered. Slowly beginning to die giving more power back to the Frigus Hieme as they rushed this eternal winter towards the capital. The tension in the capital growing before it it night. Melody sneaking down into what she assumed was the lost archives. The room from the other night.

Melody pushed open the door. Raz looking through the books already. He had a latter looking through the books higher up on the shelves. "Melody! Hello." Raz whispered climbing back down holding a book. 

"Are you sure we should be here?" Melody asked not wanting to be caught again. Raz nodded.

"My sisters are distracting Etor and the others. Now come here." He said sitting at the desk. Dusting of the book. “You wanna learn about The Other side?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed


End file.
